


I Will Do What You Ask Me To Do (Because of How I Feel About You)

by graytheglowinggay



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Giving, Just Married, M/M, Post-Canon, Puzzles, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes, Title from a Mountain Goats Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytheglowinggay/pseuds/graytheglowinggay
Summary: It's Alistair and Wainwright's anniversary. Alistair needs to get a gift.Title from "Genesis 30:3" by the Mountain Goats.
Relationships: Sir Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	I Will Do What You Ask Me To Do (Because of How I Feel About You)

Alistair knew that Wainwright didn’t make a big deal out of anniversaries and big dates. It simply wasn’t his kind of thing. He preferred to show his love for his husband on all occasions, not just turning it up to eleven for certain days. Alistair, however, was not like that. To him, anniversaries were a very big deal, and he always enjoyed celebrating them. To forget an anniversary would also be a very big deal. Which he definitely didn’t do. He just almost forgot it.

It wasn’t even their wedding anniversary, as that hadn’t come to pass yet. It was the anniversary of when they had first started dating. That date often wasn’t a big deal for married couples, but since he and Wainwright were newly married, Alistair still considered it to be an important day. He certainly didn’t want to let his husband down.

It was the afternoon, almost evening, of their anniversary, and Alistair was frantically searching the shops of Meridian for anything that could serve as a holdover gift until he got something better. He considered items like flowers and chocolates but wrote them off as cliche. Winny would see through a gift like that instantly. Dinner reservations were also out of the question, as it was a Friday night and the kind of places that Wainwright would want to go to already had full reservation lists.

Alistair was getting desperate when he found his salvation; a kiosk selling books of word searches, crosswords, and the like, as well as small physical puzzles. If there was anything that Wainwright loved more than his books and his whiskey, it was puzzles. He completed the crossword in the Reliance newspaper every single day and would send a sternly worded letter to the editor if there were any mistakes. He could solve a thousand-piece jigsaw puzzle without breaking a sweat and did so frequently. Alistair found his enthusiasm endearing and bought such items from the boutiques that he ran into while on off-world hunting trips. Alistair grabbed as many different kinds of puzzles from the kiosk as he could find and had them gift-wrapped. It wasn’t a candlelight dinner but it’d do.

* * *

“Winny, as we both know, today is a very special day,” Alistair said.

“It is?” Wainwright replied.

Alistair paused. “As I know, today is a very special day. It is the anniversary of when we first started dating.”

“Well, damn, seems I forgot. Happy anniversary, Alistair,” Wainwright said. He kissed his husband on the cheek.

“I got you something for this special occasion,” He set the wrapped box of puzzles on the table. Wainwright took it and started to unwrap it. “I’ll be getting something—”

“How’d you know that I finished my word search book?” Wainwright asked. He held up an extra-large book of word searches.

“I had a feeling, I suppose,” Alistair replied. “As I was saying—”

“They don’t make these anymore, however did you find it?” Wainwright held up a small metal tangle puzzle.

“There was a kiosk in Meridian that was selling puzzles. I bought all of these there.”

“It’s a wonderful gift, Alistair. Thank you,” Wainwright replied. “Here I was thinkin’ you’d just take me out to dinner like you always do— not that I mind it, you always pick good places to go— but this is just so much more personal. I really appreciate it.”

“I, well—” Alistair began. He hadn’t expected his last-minute gift to be so warmly received. “I’m glad you enjoy it, Winny.” He took Wainwright’s hand and kissed it.

Wainwright covered his mouth with his other hand, feigning bashfulness. “Oh, Sir Hammerlock, ever the gentleman.”

Alistair kissed his hand again, slightly higher up. He kissed all the way up his husband’s arm before planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

“I should be making our dinner, but I’m afraid I have a terribly difficult puzzle that needs solving,” Alistair said. He took hold of Wainwright’s tie.

“Oh, and what is that?”

“How you got to be so damn handsome.” Alistair loosened Wainwright’s tie.

“Now, I’m afraid that some puzzles even I can’t solve. But I do have another puzzle that needs solving. There’s this tall, dark, mysterious man from Hermes I keep running into. He’s quite a mystery,” Wainwright said. He pulled Alistair closer.

“Oh is he? Well, maybe you keep running into him because there’s this Edenian gentleman he’s simply fascinated with. Maybe you’ve heard of him?”

“I might’ve, I might’ve not. It all depends on who this gentleman is.”

“Wainwright Jakobs?”

“Oh, I’ve heard of him. He’s spoken for. Married to a big game hunter of great renown, always brings back trophies of his prey.”

“I know that hunter,” Alistair said. “You know, he travels all over the galaxy, but there’s one place he always comes back to.”

“And where is that?”

“Wherever his husband is.”

The two of them kissed, slow and sultry. Dinner could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short but very sweet little thing I felt I had to write because I love the fact that Wainwright loves puzzles. I'm on my third playthrough of the main story (first as fl4k) and I just finished the Eden-6 part of the story (which is my favorite, if you couldn't tell) and I sometimes forget how canon his love of puzzles is. I love this game ok.


End file.
